


Angela Raises the Dead

by Howlxte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela tries to play god, Character Death, F/M, Inspired by Frankenstein, Mad Scientists, callback to og Angela in game, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: What if the dead wants to stay dead?





	Angela Raises the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired when listening to
> 
>  
> 
> [Annabel Raises the Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaTEUme6xRI)
> 
>  
> 
> and drew some inspiration of a sorta Frankenstein Au for them. Since old Mercy did bring people back from the dead.

**_Winding all the dials and the wires and the spires and the_ **   
**_tests for the connections and injections still to run_ **   
**_Capacitors and meters and the alkali and beakers_ **   
**_The restating of equations for the phase about to come_ **

Angela had felt her who world come crashing down when the town crier announced that the Shimada estate had caught fire and that Hanzo the eldest wasn’t found and Genji had perished.

She raced to the burned down building and saw people rummaging through the damaged building trying to find the deceased Genji. When she saw the town doctor and his assistants putting a large body bag into their wagon she couldn’t run up to see Genji, she was the town’s mad doctor saying her work was that of witchcraft even though it was science too advance for their narrow minds.

And Angela will use that science to save Genji, she wasn’t ready to loose him. 

Waiting for the dead of night Angela broke into the doctor’s building to retrieve Genji’s body. Angela knew Genji shouldn’t have left to speak to his brother after Hanzo found out Genji was in love with her. This was all Hanzo’s fault, she just knew it.

When Angela found Genji’s body laid out on a table with a white sheet over him stained with blood. From a small distance Angela could see the dips in the sheet around some of his limbs, getting closer she lifted the sheet up a bit and quickly pulled it back down seeing that Genji’s arms, legs and middle of his torso were cut off, also many patches of his skin were burned from the fire.

“Oh my love, what has he done to you?” Angela felt tears running down her eyes.

Wiping them away Angela got to work getting Genji’s body back to her large manor on the outskirts of town. Taking his corpse to her lab Angela first began sewing back his limbs, she was very thankful that the town doctor found all of his limbs.

**_Please come back to me there’s so much we could be_ **   
**_Please come back, with voltage I invoke_ **   
**_Please come back from empty cracks and berths of black_ **   
**_Come to me, i’m summoning the Ghost_ **

Once all of Genji’s limbs were reattached and she sewed some of the deep gashed on his body Angela began. Angela was very thankful that a thunder and lightening storm had been raging the last two days, as the lightening flashed illuminating her lab as she stuck wires into Genji’s body near important nerve endings. Angela also injected Genji with many serums she concocted to help with healing, she lastly gave Genji a strong pain killer so he wouldn’t wake up in pain.

**_Be my angel, my angel_ **   
**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **   
**_be my angel, my angel_ **   
**_be an angel be with me_ **

**_Please come back from bowels of black_ **   
**_From silent shores to me once more_ **   
**_Through veils and gates and seas of slate_ **   
**_To blood wet moors where i await ashore_ **

“It is almost done my love.” Angela tenderly cupped Genji’s face covered by the white sheet. Staring intently upon his body, soon he will be back with her. Angela was broken from her thoughts from a loud crash of thunder followed by the blinding flash of lighting, the storm was getting closer to her.

Springing into action Angela hurried to her machines turning knobs and checking the wires connected to her lighting rods at the top of her home. She pulled down her goggle so she wouldn’t be blinded by the light. Looking up Angela saw some lighting strike her rods, her dials going up with the power from the voltage, it wasn’t enough she needed more.

**_Please come speak to me_ **   
**_Please come speak to me_ **   
**_All the things we can share and conceive_ **   
**_if you’ll come speak to me_ **

**_I remember you from school_ **   
**_You were dashing and i so uncool_ **   
**_You didn’t know i was alive until that one night_ **   
**_we spoke and you kissed me_ **

“Come on just a little more.” Clutching the starter cables harder in her gloved hands.

Another clap of thunder and flash of lightening as it hit the lightening rod and that was all Angela needed finally as the dials moved to her desired voltage and she dug the metal cable bits into Genji’s corpse.

The light was blinding as the electricity moved through Genji’s body running through the wires to hopefully jump start his heart, nerves and brain. Angela pulled the cables back when it was enough, she dropped them and began removing the cables and wires inserted into Genji’s body. Once they were all removed Angela pulled the sheet off of Genji’s hand watching it intently for any signs of life.

“Please, let this work.” She begged and prayed even though she knows God has probably abandoned her after she tried to be him. After a minuted of no movement Angela placed two fingers on Genji’s pulse and to her horror she didn’t feel anything.

“No…it didn’t work.” Angela cried out as she walked away from the bench as tears fell down her eyes.

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **   
**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **   
**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **   
**_Be an angel be with me_ **

**_Please come back so we can have a life at last_ **   
**_Please come back, i grab at heaven’s throat_ **   
**_Please come back, i beckon, beg and cry and laugh_ **   
**_Come to me, i’m summoning the ghost_ **

Her science couldn’t bring her love back, it was too early for him to leave her. Genji was the only person in the whole town that didn’t think she was odd. Angela had put many walls around her and Genji was the only one who wanted to climb over them and get to know her. Even when she was expelled from the university over her rather insane practices of medicine Genji still wanted to be with her.

Genji was her love, and now he was truly gone.

Angela kept crying over her desk getting tear stains on her notes, she was crying loudly she didn’t hear the small groan. Sniffling and wiping her tears Angela knew she should start making preparations to have Genji buried, when she turned from her desk Angela almost fainted seeing the sheet move.

Running to Genji she tore the sheet off of him and was greeted by him moving and breathing!

“It worked!” Angela yelled.

Genji hearing her voice finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by the blurry image of Angela.

“A-Angela?” Genji surprised at how raspy his voice was.

“Yes my love.” Angela tenderly cupped his face, but she moved her hand away when Genji hissed in pain.

“What happened?” Genji tried looking around and Angela stopped him, only having his focus on her.

“It doesn’t matter, all that matters is you are here.”

Genji stayed quiet as Angela helped him sit up still making him not look at his body which was starting to worry him. 

“Why can’t I see my body?”

“Don’t worry about that Genji.”

Genji wasn’t buying it as he wretch his arm out of her grasp and looked down on it. He went even more pale white seeing the thick stitching and burned skin. “What…what happened to me?!”

Angela tried calming Genji down to get him to stop moving scared the stitching won’t hold if he moves too much but Genji got out of her embrace and stumbled over to a mirror. Genji let out a shocked scream seeing his slashed up face with burn marks, his hair gone. Looking down at his bare body didn’t help as he saw more stitching, burn marks and scars.

“What..what did you do to me?!” Genji screamed at Angela.

“All I did was saved your life, this is the work of your brother.”

As if suddenly remembering Genji looked away as he realized what exactly Angela had done.

“He killed me….and you brought me back.”

“Yes my love, so we can be together, Hanzo took you away from me I couldn’t live without you.” Angela moved closer to Genji and reached a hand out to cup his face but he flinched away from her touch.

“You should have left me dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry about typos and such I'll skim through another tim to fix.
> 
> Gency is a beloved ship of mine so I might write some more for them.


End file.
